gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu
Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu is an original Hack and Slash video game created by the man behind the Enemy of the Nation series, ClarentBloodArthur, and it will be released in 2015 and will be available for the consoles PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and PC. The game borrows elements of gameplay and animation from the Enemy of the Nation games, and looks similar to Capcom's popular Sengoku Basara series. As the title says, the story of the game takes place during the fall of the late Han Dynasty and the era of the Three Kingdoms period, focusing solely from the point of view of the prominent characters of the Shu Kingdom (214 A.D. - 263 A.D.), both historically and from the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which is heavily based on the events of that period. Though the right for the spot as the main poster character for the game would've been given to Liu Bei (as he is portrayed as the 'main hero' in the novel), but it was eventually decided in the end that the main character for Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu would be the general Liao Hua, who saw the land of Shu from its beginning to its end. About the Kingdom The Kingdom of Shu, or Shu Han, was one of the three major states battling for control over China in a period called the Three Kingdoms era. The state of Shu was based in what is now present day Sichuan province and Chongqing municipality area, the capital of the state was Chengdu. The name Shu Han was given because its founder, Liu Bei, was a descendant of the founder of the Han Dynasty and also directly related to the imperial clan, who all bore the surname Liu. Although Liu Bei declared himself the first emperor of the Kingdom of Shu Han in 221 A.D., the state came to exist as a country after Liu Bei claimed Chengdu and therefore Yi province (as the area was known) years before. The kingdom was a poor country, but it boasted one of the best generals in the land, including the famous 'god of war' Guan Yu, the legendary strategist Zhuge Liang, the heroic officer Zhao Yun and the unafraid vanguard warrior Liao Hua. Game Menu and Gameplay Game Menus These are the game menus for Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu. Story Mode - Where you battle your way through the levels and know the tale of the Shu Kingdoms and the legendary warriors that served it. Free Battle - Where you can play in any battle you wish, you can even play as other specific characters that are not part of the Kingdom of Shu. Challenge - Where you do a number of minigames, unlockable bonus games and objectives. Gallery - Gallery is available after you have completed the game. Options - Where you can change your settings. Gameplay The gameplay for Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu is very similar in general to the gameplay of the Enemy of the Nation series. You have a normal attack, charge attack, range attack, super attack (which is called the Deadly Attack) as well as the ability to ride horses, use the likes of catapults and other siege weapons. There is a command list that tells you how to perform combos, though some combos can't be unlocked unless you have upgraded the character in order for it to be available. In order for the character's movelist to be upgraded, coins are needed, you can obtain coins from certain enemies when you are playing the game, who will leave them after you have defeated them in battle. Characters The list of commanders, strategists and warriors of the Shu Kingdom and its enemies. Shu Kingdom Characters Playable Non-Shu Kingdom Characters These characters can only be played for Free Battle and Challenge Modes, but not Story Mode. #Cao Cao (Weapon: Demonic Sword) #Xiahou Dun (Weapon: Western Sword) #Zhang He (Weapon: Twin Scythes) #Sima Yi (Weapon: Crystal Orb) #Deng Ai (Weapon: Double Bladed Trident) #Zhong Hui (Weapon: Decorated Spear) #Zhou Yu (Weapon: Elbow Blade) #Lu Meng (Weapon: Spiked Hammer) #Ding Feng (Weapon: Diabolical Pike) #Lu Bu (Weapon: Demonic Halberd) #Diaochan (Weapon: Bladed Fan) #Yuan Shu (Weapon: Electric Rod) Specific NPC Non-Shu Kingdom Characters Although not playable, these characters have a specifc appearance and there are some who have unique weapons of their own. Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Cao Ren (Weapon: Armoured Gauntlets), Pang De, Sima Zhao (Weapon: Sword and Shield), Guo Huai, Cao Shuang, Sun Quan, Huang Gai (Weapon: Spiked Bat), Lu Su, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lu Kang, Zhang Jiao (Weapon: Taoist Cards), Dong Zhuo, Hua Xiong (Weapon: Stone Pillar), Liu Zhang, Zhang Ren, Yuan Shao. Battles There are 48 battles in Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall Shu which shows how the Shu Kingdom began and how it met its end. In Story Mode, all the battles are split up into groups of 7 volumes as listed below. Note that an EXTRA battle is unlocked thorugh certain conditions. Category:Hack and Slash Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Anachronism Stew Category:Wars in the History Category:Ancient China Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Original Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Games Category:Video Games